


It's Been A Long Time

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Exhaustion, F/M, Injury, Kid Batfamily (DCU), Kid Damian Wayne, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Tim Drake, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Worried Alfred Pennyworth, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: The Batboys are Y/N and Bruce's blood son's. Dick is 12,Jason is 10, Tim is 6,Damian is 2. Also Clark Kent is Y/N's adopted brother and yet again she's a cop.Y/N comes home exhausted and beaten wanting to do nothing.





	It's Been A Long Time

I drove home from a long day more like night. I haven't been home in 12 hour's and haven't seen my family in over a week I think. A normal day at Gotham police station is a few robberies, a shoot out, and a few prisoners breakout. A bad day is when there's several shootouts, Scarecrow breaks into a fundraiser, Joker causes chaos, and Arkham asylum is low on guards with killer croc more pisssed than usual. Did I mention my husband is going to be extremely pisssed when he finds out how beat up I look. James, made me take a few month's off. I pulled in it's 8 o'clock in the morning. I'm not entirely sure what day it is. I walked inside Titus ran in he licked my hand

"hey Titus"

Alfred walked in

"good morning miss Y/N" 

"hey Alfred"

He handed me a cup of coffee! I smiled grabbing it and drinking the entire cup in one gulp

"thank you" I mumbled out of breath

"miss Y/N perhaps you should go rest and lay down for a while. I shall bring you breakfast momentarily" 

"no thank you Alfred I need to uh take care of some things first"

I heard my phone I answered not knowing or caring who

"yeah"

-"Y/N your rib is cracked, your in extreme amount of pain and your heart is racing what happened?!"

"just a bad day at work brother don't worry I'm f-fine "

-"no you're not do you want me and Lois to watch the kids" 

"nah I'll see you at lunch tomorrow" 

-"don't get out we can take a rain check" 

"I keep my word" 

I hung before he could protest I slowly walked to my room plopping on my bed grabbing my pillow tightly exhausted 

"mommy!! Dami took my blanket!" Tim yelled 

" 'im won't 'wet me we've me alone!" Damian yelled 

I mocked crying I got up slowly waking to living room seeing the kid's Dick saw me 

"mom!" 

He ran to me along with the other boy's Damian grabbed my leg. I picked ruffled Damian's hair 

"mom please sit down" 

I sat on the couch Damian held on to me tightly 

"what are you three older boy's doing here it's a school day" 

"mom it's Saturday" 

"ohh.. Right" 

I stood Dick took Damian they all looked at me worried 

"I'm alr-ight boy's" 

"mom please sit down and rest" 

I reluctantly sat down Damian crawled in my lap he touched my face 

" 'ommy hurt" 

"I'm ok son" 

He touched my face worried I kissed his face he laid on my shoulder I rubbed his cheek. Jason laid a blanket on me and Damian. I smiled Tim sat next to me Damian kicked him 

"Dami no!" I took a deep breath "Leave your brother alo-ne"

I took deep breaths fuck it hurts breathing 

"boy's I've really missed you all.. But I'm a-afraid you may need to get up" 

Jason sighed and held Tim. Dick grabbed Damian I laid down against the pillow. Alfred brought me a ice pack I put it on my stomach feeling the cold ice though slightly reliving my pain....... I opened my eye's in my room wearing a brawl and my underwear seeing the lamp on. I saw Bruce sitting on the side of the bed wearing his bat-suit without his cowl on. He looked at me concerned 

"don't say a word I'm not letting you leave the house let alone the bed. It's been a long time since I've taken care of you" 

I gently smiled and nodded he kissed me. It's been a long time since I've felt this relaxed and spent time with my husband


End file.
